When a charger connector of an electronic device is damaged, foreign objects such as dust, metal scraps or lead are present on the charger connector, or there is liquid between the charger connector pins, a leakage current generated when the electronic device is charged by a power adapter may cause a temperature of the charger connector to increase, causing danger to the user.
In particular, because the leakage current is generated at the charger connector, a protection circuit within a charger IC within the electronic device cannot provide adequate protection by detecting or avoiding this leakage current issue. In addition, because the leakage current generally occurs when the cable of the power adapter connects to the charger connector of the electronic device, and the leakage current is seldom generated when no plug connects to the charger connector, how to design circuits to detect and protect the charger connector is difficult, and is an important topic in this field.